We measure resting metabolic rate (RMR) insulin sensitivity(by IVGTT) and body composition before and after weight reduction by caloric restriction. We hypothesize that weight loss will be related to initial resting metabolic rate and that the ability to maintain a weight reduction will be associated with a small decrease in RMR and small increase in insulin sensitivity.